summer fling
by Alone-no-more
Summary: ONE NIGHT OF CONCERT CHANGES LIVES OF TWO THIS STORY IS COMPLETED TRAGIC ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

_Summer Fling_

_chapter 1_

_getting ready_

_this is my first fanfiction so please don't be harsh on the reviews._

_i will never in my life own the teen titans_

_"What a hot day.And I thought raven's atitude was hot.Uhh can we do something _

_today please I'm really bored and burning up!"bb complained_

_"Well if you would just stop talkiing maybe we could have silence to actually _

_hear our selves think!" Raven responded._

_"Raven's right we can not think with so much noise.And may i inform that i was _

_reading a magazine and it said that the most funnest place in the world is _

_jumpcity amuesment park/beach."Starfire offered.then she noticed that only _

_Raven,BB,and cyborg,who was fanning himself,was only there "Where is robin?"_

_"Right here and guess what remeber those sold out tickets that we coudln't _

_offord ever in our lives even though we had alot of money which we used up on _

_our equipment?"_

_"_

_Yeah so what about the sold out tickets and the money."Cyborg asked_

_"I, Robin,have tickets to go see "SIMPLE PLAN"!"_

_"_

_Woo"_

_"no"_

_"oh"_

_"huh?Who is this plan that you speak?"starfire asked_

_"It's that group that we saw on MTV?The guy with the spiky hair like mine.The bald _

_guy And one with straight hair going down and another guy who has hair spikey _

_too.''_

_"Ohh I rember who.So we are going to see them?"_

_"_

_yes we are."_

_"OHHyeah"._

_"So you guys are going and I'll be on my own aone in this tower?HMM.When are _

_you leaving?"Raven asked._

_"Very funny Raven. You are going too."_

_"Right and each of us has backstage passes."_

_"I'm really excited but dude how did you get the tickets and pass."_

_"Let's just say I have special connections."_

_"Batman?"_

_"Nope"_

_"Ohh i know who."_

_cyborg whispered into Robin's ear._

_"How do you know?"_

_"It's my job to." Cyborg said with a smile._

_"Okay what time does it start."_

_"Tonight.So we have all day to get ready and buy things for the concert."_

_"Does this mean we go to the world of shopping?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then let's go already please."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Summer Fling**

**"Okay team we are at the mall know let's go to a store where they sell punk type store.Does anybody know where we can find one." Then all eyes went to raven which stood there confused.**

**"What?Why are you all looking at me?I might be one but shopping is not my thing but **

**i do recomend that the store behind you is one." Raven pointed at the black store with candles and skeletons on them.**

**"You actually enjoy this?"BB and cyborg looked dumbstruck of how the store was decorated.**

**"You guys forgot that I am half a demon."**

**They sweat dropped.Once everybody except Raven got used to the scene they tried clothes.Raven wore these black pants with chains going across the legs and a red shirt that was sleevless but it connected to v shapped sleeves with black silk.Her shoes where black boots with chains around them.Starfire wore a midrift and an army skirt with a chain around her waist.Her shoes where up to her knees black and they where high heels.Robin wore a black and blue shirt and black pant His shoes where black sneakers.Cyborg just watched.BB wore a black shirt that read "Rock On" and navy blue jeans that where ripped at the knees and dark blue sneakers.When everbody was done they waited in line it was really long.While they were waiting they heard Simple Plan song Thank You**

_I THOUGHT THAT I COULD ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU_

_I THOUGHT THAT NOTHING COULD COME_

_BETWEEN US TWO_

_WE SAID AS LONG AS WE WOULD_

_STICK TOGETHER_

_WE'D BE ALRGHT_

_WE'D BE OK_

_BUT I WAS STUPID _

_AND YOU BROKE ME DOWN_

_I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN_

_SO THANKYOU FOR SHOWING ME_

_THAT BEST FRIENDS CANNOT BE TRUSTED_

_AND THANK YOU FOR LYING TO ME_

_YOUR FRIENDSHIP, THE GOOD TIMES WE HAD_

_YOU CAN HAVE THEM BACK_

_I WONDER WHY IT ALWAYS HAS TO HURT_

_FOR EVERY LESSON THAT YOU LEARN_

_I WON'T FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ME_

_HOW YOU YOU SHOWED ME THINGS I WISHED I'D_

_NEVER SEE_

_BUT I WAS STUPID AND YOU BROKE ME DOWN _

_I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN_

_SO THANK YOU FOR SHOWING ME_

_THAT BEST FRIENDS CANNOT BE TRUSTED_

_AND THANKYOU FOR LYING TO ME_

_YOUR FRIENDSHIP,THE GOOD TIMES WE HAD_

_YOU CAN HAVE THEM BACK_

_(THIS PART THE MELODY GETS SLOWW AFTER THIS PARAGRAPH IT GETS LOUDER)_

_WHEN THE TABLES TURN AGAIN_

_YOU'LL REMEBER ME MY FRIEND_

_YOU'LL BE WISHING I WAS THERE FOR YOU_

_I'LL BE THE ONE YOU MISS THE MOST_

_BUT YOU'LL ONLY FIND MY GHOST_

_AS TIME GOES BY_

_YOU'LL WONDER WHY_

_YOU'RE ALL ALONE_

_SO THANKYOU-FOR LYING TO ME_

_SO THANKYOU-FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU LET ME DOWN_

_SO THANKYOU-FOR LYING TO ME_

_SO THANKYOU-YOUR FRIENDSHIP YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK._

**At the end of the song the titans were so caught up with the song that they lost there place on line.Good thing that nobody was there.Once they purchased there items they left to the tower to change.Cyborg started to fix the T-car.Raven was the first to come out she wore her clothes that she bought.Raven also did her hair.She tied all her hair back and those two short hair she spiked it up on the end of the bun and she made her hair wavy painting half black and half purple.On her finger she wore a bracelet that had a chain coonect to a ring.BB stepped out to the main roo.He looked at Raven he made a whistle.**

**"What was that for?Did you forget i can kill you right this second."she glared at him.**

**"So you would like to go to jail.Any it was just a whistle saying that you look ho- uhh prett- uhh nice yea nice."BB said nervously.**

**Raven just stared at him then she looked at him.She noticed that he also looked"nice"in his clothes too.then she was interrupted by a load noise that began to annoy her."Hello friends BB and Raven how do i look?"**

**"Nice"**

**"Wonderful"**

**She looked at BB and Raven and thought that she was not polite that she didn't compliment them first."You guys look terrfific.Raven I love that glitter in your hair and that shiny lipstick that you are wearing.BB I like your outfit and what happened to your pants do they need sowing?"**

**"No Starfire that is the model "BB responded,"and thankyou for saying something nice abut me unlike somebody here."**

**Raven knew he was talking about her.But hey she thought nobody does that to me.**

**"Wat up ya'll."**

**"Hey cyborg wanna play before we leave?"**

**"Let me think kick your but before we go to a wonderful concert and you being miserable the whole time and not having a good one...I accept"**

**BB did a sweat drop.**

**"Very funn guys but we gotta go."**

**Everybody came out of the tower and hopped into the car and emideatly they suggested to put on the radio to see if they were giving Simple Plan.Unfortanetly they weren't ."hey that's good because we would get unexcited if we heard their songs."**

**Everybody nodded in agreement.**

**"Did anybody bring a camera?"**

**"Idid and it's all filled up thanks to my brian."**

**"You had a brain?''**

**Everybody laughed except BB who glared and stuck his tongue out at Raven.**

**"Everybody we are here."Cyborg yelled,''Robin got the backstage passes?"**

**"Yeah but we use that after the show?"**

**"Okay let's use it after the show and not get the V.I.P. parking space!"Cyborg said sarcastily.**

**"Okay,OkayOkay."Robin gave the passes to Cyborg who showed to the man that lead them inside the V.I.P. parking.**

**"Okay now just get out of the car and follow me."the man said.The titans obeyed the man.He lead them across the parking lot and pass the long line."Oh yeah no waiting in line.''**

**'Sir he is not with us"Raven said to the man pointing at Beast Boy whom growled at her.**

**They grabbed him."Just kidding."Raven said.**

**"You are going to pay you know that right."**

**''So you would like to go to jail?'Raven immitaded him form early that afternoon.He was about to speak when the man interrupted him.Defeated he shut up.'Okay you are going to meet Simple Plan in awhile and two of you guys are going to sing with them.**

**'Good thing I now all the words to every song."**

**"Good cause your in."**

**BB got nervous.**

**"Good thing you know all the words.''Raven luaghed.**

**"And you too."The man pointed at Raven.**

**Raven protested but the man walked away like she said nothing.**

**"Good thing you know the words."**

**BB replied smileing**

**"Have you forgotten there are a million people out there watching you and are gonna laugh with one mistake ?And if they hear you have an awful voicee you will be ruined your whole life?''Seeing Beast Boy as a nervous wreck was entertainment to her so she smirked.**

**"Are those the people?"**

**"Yep,"**

**"HEY Titans we are Simple Plan."Said a stranger.**

**The titans turned around and gasped.They couldn't believe it.There number 1 rock band was face to face to them.**

**Raven stepped up to Pierre and asked him if she could not sin because she wasn't a very good one."Okay we will let you go if we decide that you don't have a nice voice.Go ahead and sing."**

**Raven didn't want to but she didn't want to disappoint them so she sang the chorus of the song BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

_Here I am once again _

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up deep inside_

_but you won't get to see the tears i cry _

_Behind these hazel"_

**"Wow that was wonderful you are still singing sorry."Sebastien said.(background vocal the one who looks girlie.**

**"So I am going to sweat infront of everybody.Ohh my god .What if my powers lose control?"Raven pleaded.She thought bending down on her knees would make her not sing but that was Beast Boy way of dealing thing s.So she didn't."Okay 5minutes till the concert."**

**Everybody got ready.**

**"I just hope I don't mess this up!"Raven worried.**

* * *

hope you liked the second chapter

Raven:I am going to sing you better erase the whole thing

Sorry no can do

raven shruggs


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**"Is everybody ready to rock?"Pierre screamed through his microphone.**

**All the fans screamed begging them to sing already."Before we begin we have two Titans singing for us they are Raven and Beast Boy.Give them a scream welcome.**

**"Teen Titans."**

**"Okay so here we go."Pierre went up to Raven and Beast Boy and told them what they are supposed to do.Both of them nodded and they started playing guitars.Raven could play because she secretly plays in her room BB does to cause he took lessons since he was a kid.The song they were going to play first was one of Raven's favorite songs.She loved them becuase she felt they understood her.**

_Welcom to my life_

_RAVEN'S PART: DO YOU EVER FEEL LIKE BREAKING DOWN_

_DO YOU EVER FEEL OUT OF PLACE?_

_LIKE SOMEHOW YOU JUST DON'T BELONG_

_AND NO ONE UNDERSTANDS YOU_

_'raven begun soken in the words and knew that this forever was her song.she loved how they knew how she felt and she loved everybody admiring her she loved the way they lived.'_

_BEAST BOY : DO YOU EVER WANT TO RUN AWAY?_

_DO YOU LOCK YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM?_

_WITH THE RADIO TURNED UP SO LOUD _

_THAT NO ONE _

_HEARS YOU SCREAMING_

_PIERRE: NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE_

_WHEN NOTHING FEELS ALRIGHT_

_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE _

_TO BE LIKE ME._

_ALL: TO BE HURT,TO FEEL LOST_

_TO BE LEFT OUT IN THE DARK_

_TO BE KICKED WHEN YOU'RE DOWN_

_TO FEELLIKE YOU'VE BEEN PUSHED AROUND_

_TO BE ON THE EDGE OF BREAKING DOWN_

_AND NO ONE'S THERE TO SAVE YOU_

_NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE _

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE._

_'Damn raven sure does look happy and it makes her look more hot and se- wooo_

_hhhhhhhooo was i thinking that about raven ._

_DO YOU WANNA BE SOMEBODY ELSE_

_ARE YOU SICK OF FEELING SO LEFT OUT _

_ARE YOU DESPERATE TO FIND SOMETHING MORE_

_BEFORE YOUR LIFE IS OVER_

_ARE YOU STUCK INSIDE A WORLD YOU HATE _

_ARE YOU SICK OF EVERYONE AROUND_

_WITH THEIR BIG FAKE SMILES AND STUPID LIES_

_WHILE DEEP INSIDE YOUR BLEEDING_

_NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE_

_WHEN NOTHING FEELS ALRIGHT_

_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE_

_TO BE LIKE ME..._

_TO BE HURT _

_TO FEEL LOST _

_TO BE LEFT OUT IN THE DARK_

_TO BE KICKED WHEN YOU'RE DOWN _

_TO FEEL LIKE YOU 'VE BEEN PUSHED AROUND_

_TO BE ON THE EDGE OF BREAKING DOWN_

_AND NO ONE'S THERE TO SAVE YOU_

_NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE_

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE_

_NO ONE EVER LIED STRAIGHT TO YOUR FACE _

_AND NO ONE EVER STABBED YOU IN THE BACK_

_YOU MIGHT THINK THAT I'M HAPPY _

_BUT I'M NOT GONNA BE OKAY_

_EVERYBODY ALWAYS GAVE YOU WHAT_

_YOU WANTED_

_YOU NEVER HAD TO WORK_

_IT WAS ALWAYS THERE_

_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE_

_WHAT IT'S LIKE_

_TO BE HURT TO FEEL LOST_

_TOBE LEFT OUT IN THE DARK_

_TO BE KICKED WHEN YOU'RE DOWN_

_TO FEEL LIKE YOU'VE BEEN PUSHED AROUND_

_TO BE ON THE EDGE OF BREAKING DOWN_

_AND NO ONE'S THERE TO SAVE YOU_

_NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IT'S LIKE_

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE_

**The rest of the concert was going really well .The last song was a song that raven dedicated to Beast Boy.(well only the chorus part.)**

_SHUT UP_

_THERE YOU GO YOU_

_YOU'RE ALWAYS SO RIGHT _

_IT'S ALL A BIG SHOW_

_IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU_

_YOU THINK YOU KNOW_

_WHAT EVERYONE NEEDS_

_YOU ALWAYS TAKE TIME_

_TO CRITIZE ME._

_IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYDAY_

_I MAKE MISTAKES _

_I JUST CAN'T GET IT RIGHT _

_IT'S LIKE I'M THE ONE YOU LOVE TO HATE_

_BUT NOT TODAY_

_SO SHUT UP ,SHUT UP,SHUT UP_

_DON'T WANNA HEAR IT_

_GET OUT,GET OUT,GET OUT_

_GET OUT OF MY WAY_

_STEP UP,STEP UP,STEP UP_

_YOU'LL NEVER STOP_

_NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY_

_IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN_

_THERE YOU GO_

_YOU NEVER ASK WHY_

_IT'S ALL A BIG LIE_

_WHATEVER YOU DO_

_YOU THINK YOU'RE SPECIAL_

_BUT I KNOW AND I KNOW AND I KNOW_

_AND WE KNOW_

_THAT YOU'RE NOT_

_YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE TO POINT OUT_

_MY MISTAKES_

_AND SHOVE THEM IN MY FACE _

_ITS LIKE I'M THE ONE YOU LOVE TO HATE_

_BUT NOT TODAY_

_SO SHUT UP,SHUT UP,SHUT UP_

_DON'T WANNA HEAR IT _

_GET OUT,GET OUT,GET OUT _

_GET OUT OF MY WAY_

_STEP OUT,STEP OUT,STEP OUT_

_YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME_

_NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY_

_IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN_

_DON'T TELL ME WHO I SHOULD BE_

_AND DON'T TRY TO TELL ME WHAT'S RIGHT FOR ME _

_DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO _

_I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY TIME _

_I'LL WATCH YOU FADE AWAY_

_SO SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP _

_DON'T WANNA HEAR IT_

_GET OUT GET OUT GETOUT_

_GET OUT OF MY WAY _

_STEP UP STEP STEP UP YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME _

_NOTHING YOU SAY TODAY IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN_

_SO SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP_

**The concert was over and everybody bowed."Everybody give it up for Raven and Beastboy.And before we leave we have a question for these two titans.Raven and Beast Boy would you like to have a career as a star your voices are unbelivable so our manager offers you this job.'' Pierre said hoping they would a ccept."I do."BB said."I know i would be like quitting the team but singing up here was an awesome feeling."**

**"I do to in one condition only if my friends go with us too."Raven said.**

**"People meet the new members of the group of fame."SimplePlan said into the microphone.Everybody in the crowed holwered with excitement.Then they went backstage and sat in the VIP room."So all you have to do is read the contract and sign it too and there is also a contract for your friends too."The manager said.**

**''Robin do we sign the paper with very confuseing words that is a contract?'Starfire asked.**

**Robin wasn't paying a ttention he was reading the contract and was with a yes we should sign the contract face."Guys pack up your stuff and let's leave the battling to the police.No we are still going to fight but when we are not to far away from home andyway the only villan we have been fighting is Dr.light."he said **

**"So we should?'Cyborg asked.**

**"Yep!"**

**"oh yeah!"**

**"Wait before you sign you have to be able to accept that you will live in a house bigger then your tower.But you have to be able to be seperated with your friends and control your temper when you stars a famous as**

**Simple Plan."**

**''We accept but how long is the seperation between our team meats."Robin asked.**

**"Ohh just 11hrs.It also depends of their schedule for example if they have a full week without meetings or rehersal you can spend trime with them as long as you want.Agree."**

**"Yes"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

_This chapter the titans are at the titans tower packing and rembering their memories and begin getting second thoughts._

**"So guys this is it pack your stuff and umm let's get out of here."Robin said.**

**"Robin we no longer will be living here?"**

**"Yeah Star,"Robin said looking around,"we are leaving but hey star now i could actually ask you this.Would you like to go out with me."He bent down and gave her a neclace with a hug heart there.**

**"Robin,Uhh yes i will ."Starfire said putting on the necklace**

**Robin was so happy that she said yes to her response.He also was surprised he didn't do it sooner.**

**"Well finally the flirting couple are going out."Raven said sarcasticly.**

**"Yeah Robin what took you so long."BB asked.**

**"We all knew that you liked her from the beginning."They all luaghed at Cyborg's saying.**

**"Alright shut up you three and start packing."Robin hissed at them.**

**Raven walked down the main room along with the others and she went down the left hallway along with Starfire."Friend may you help me pack and i shall help you pack."Starfire asked hoping she would say yes.**

**"Sure Star why not."**

**"Glourious!"She shouted with glee.**

**They entered Starfire's room first because her room was before Raven's room.Raven entered the girly room.Everything was Pink even her round bed and along was another little one which she saw silkie in it sleeping.Starfire got out a huge suit case that she brought that first day of teen titans.Raven rembered how much trouble it was to 'push ' it in her room.**

_FLASH BACK_

_"WELL TITANS THIS IS OUR HOME AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOUR EFFORT WE GOT IT DONE IN A WHOLE WEEK WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE IN A MONTH.I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU EACH A TITANS COMUNICATOR .THEN YOU -"ROBIN WAS INTERRUPTED BY A VERY LOUD NOISE._

_"HELLO FELLOW EARTHLINGS MY NAME IS STARFIRE AND I COME TO JOIN YOUR TEAM.I HAVE BEEN SENT HERE BY MY FATHER AND HOPES I CAN STAY."STARFIRE SAID._

_ROBIN JUST STARED AT HER.HE THOUGHT SHE WAS SO PRETTY HE FEEL IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT._

_THEN EVERYTHING STARTED SHAKING."HERE YOU ARE PRINCESS YOU LUGGAGE.I MUST LEAVE KNOW.FAREWELL PRINCESS STARFIRE."THIS HUGE MUSCULAR MAN SAID._

_"WAIT I WOULD WISH FOR YOU TO MEET MY FRIENDS.fRIENDS THIS IS MY KLORFGA.(iHOPE I SPELLED RIGHT:D)_

_"HELLO I AM ROBIN THE LEADER.AND I AM HAPPY FOR YOUR PRINCESS TO JOIN.SHE WILL HAVE EVERYTHING SHE NEEDS HERE SHE HAS HOME FOOD AND A ROOM."_

_"THANKYOU WHAT A GENTLEMAN WELL GOOD BYE EVERYBODY AND STARFIRE PLEASE BE CAREFUL."_

_"i WILL."SHE HUGGED HER KLORFGA..hE LEFT AND STAR BEGIN MEMORIZEING HER NEW FRIENDS NAME.SHE HAD TROUBLE PRONOUCEING BEAST BOY'S NAME OR SHOULD I SAY BEEF BORE NAME.SHE FINALLY GOT IT AFTER AN 1HR AND A HALF.ROBIN GAVE THEM THE COMUNICATORS.AND ORDERED THEM TO PUT THEIR OWN LUGGAGE INSIDE THEIR ROOMS."AND IF ANYBODY NEEDS HELP PLEASE HELP THEM."ROBIN.hE WENT UP TO sTAR."dO YOU NEED HELP?"_

_''YES FRIEND ROBIN."ROBIN TRIED TO LIFT HER LUGAGE BUT HE COULDN'T .HE PUSHED IT BUT COULDN'T EITHER."UH GUYS HELP."_

_"ROBIN YOU CALLED?"_

_"YEP."CYBORG TRIED TO PUSH IT LIFT IT BUT NOTHING HAPPENED .BB CAME GAGGED ABOUT HOW HE LIFTED HIS HOUSE WITH ONLY ONE FINGER "UHH WELL YEAH OHH FORGET IT .''_

_"WAS THE HOUSE PLAYDOH._

_"UHH YEAH."_

_"LET ME TRY."RAVEN USED HER POWERS TO TRY BUT NO SUCESS._

_"FRIENDS LET ME HELP .OKAY EVERYBODY PUSH ,"THEY PUSHED IT BUT IT ONLY MOVED ONE MILIMETER.AFTER AN HOUR THEY WERE HALF WAY TO THE MAIN ROOMS DOOR.IT PASSED LIKE SIX HOURS AND THEY FINALLY REACHED HER DOOR."THANK YOU FRIENDS."STARFIRE SAID AND LIFTED HER SUIT CASE UP INTO THE AIR AND WENT INSIDE HER ROOM.EVERYBODY SWEAT DROPPED._

_''SHE COULD HAVE LIFTED IT UP BY HERSELF!DUDE I WASTED PRECIOS TIME."_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

**Raven smirked at her memory.**

**"Friend is there something funny about something."Starfire asked.**

**"No Starfire nothing is wrong nor funny."Raven said.she helped Starfire with her packages.she noticed Starfire has alot of pink tops she only used to go out.she also had a lot of skirts.Only one jean that was shorts."Raven I am goig to change.out of my uniform okay?"**

**"Okay Starfire."Raven responded not bothering to ask why.Starfire came out with a pink shirt that read 'HOTTIE COMING THROUGH'and the jean short.**

**"So friend let us go to your room."**

**"fine."**

**They entered Raven's room.Starfire noticed it was really dark and Raven didn't have any light only candles lit up which didn't help at all.She wanted to ask Raven why but she knew that was her own problem.**

**Raven lay alot of clothing on her bed from all that shopping that she used to do with starfire.Raven was done packing so they left her room.Once they were in the main room they stood there.They were takeing one last look at their past home.**

**"Robin I will miss our home."**

**"Maybe we should stay."Cy said**

**"But this is a one time in a life time chance."BB said.**

**"Let's go."Robin suggested.**

**They entered the T- car and drove of.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Guys sorry about the last chapter i really wanted everybody to remeber the memories is that i was in a hurry. anyway please review i only got one.well here is the storrie.**

**FOO FIGHTERS **

**BEST OF YOU**

**I'VE GOT AOTHER CONFESSION TO MAKE**

**I'M YOUR FOOL**

**ERVERYONE'S GOT THEIR CHAIN TO BREAK**

**HOLDIN YOU**

**WHERE YOU BORN TO RESIST OR ABUSED**

**IS SOME ONE GETTING THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST OFYOU**

**IS SOMEONE GETTING THE BEST THE BEST OF YOU**

**"Uuuh i hate this song change it."BB complained. (No offense to those that are big fans.)**

**"Okay fine let's put 100.3"Cyborg said**

**PAPA ROACH**

**SCARS**

**I TEAR MY HEART OPEN,I SOLD MY SEW MY SELF SHUT**

**MY WEAKNESS IS THAT I CARE TO MUCH**

**AND MY SCARS REMIND ME THAT THE PAST IS REAL**

**I TEAR MY HEART OPEN JUST TO FEEL**

**I'M DRUNK AND I'M FEELING DOWN**

**"This is my song "Robin said.**

**"mine too."Raven said.everybody stared at her .**

**"What?"Raven said**

**"Nothing."Everybody said.**

**"Kay guys we are here at the airport"Cyborg said.Everybody got of and got their packages(Starfire carried her own.)**

**"Hey Raven Beast Boy.How are you.We are going to Rome.Huge deal there and you will record your first cd after a week of fun."Peirre said.**

**"Dude are there any clubs in Rome?"BB asked**

**"Only the best."Sebastian said.**

**"Wicked I'm ready to get my grove on."Cyborg said shaking his machanic butt.**

**The plane started soaring through the air.Beast Boy started hopping up and down on his chair like a kid.**

**"Hey Beast Baby stop acting like a kid."Raven said.BB glared at her.**

**"Okay guys do you have to use the costumes you aren't saving anyone anymore."The man said**

**"Yeah uhh well i will go and change and if anybody wants to they can also change alright.Ohh but the mask stays."Robin said.**

**"Right okay."P said**

**''I will also change."Raven said**

**"Ditto."BB said**

**LATER**

**Robin came out and was wearing a red t shirt and jeans His sneakers were blue Nike.**

**Raven wore a black and silver top and she wore a jean skirt way high.And blue Convers that went up to her ankles.**

**BB wore a simple white muscular shirt and jeans and a pair of sandals.BB loked at Raven up and down.Pierre looked at Beast Boy and sat next to him."You like it don't you?"He asked**

**'What are you talking about.I was just looking around."He said with a nervous grin.**

**"Right I am no fool.Just if you wanna win her heart you gotta act natural and be everything she wants."He explained**

**"Hey I don't want to be serious and dress up in black.Even though my uniform is.Well i am not going to do that?"**

**"Your loss."**

**"Hi Pierre.'Raven said nervously.**

**"Hey great clothes.Like the way it fits to you tight."P said**

**"Thanks."She thanked him blushing.**

**"Uhh guys why don't we talk about the cd."BB said wanting to interrupt them**

**"Ohh looks like mister jealosy is one your shoulder."Cyborg said annoyingly**

**"I am not jealous.Why would i be with this goth.She is annoying and creepy also wierd."BB said.**

**Raven got up and went to the bathroom."Dude not cool.You better apologize or you won't see the light of day."Cyborg threatened.BB got up and went the bathroom.He knocked on the door and said t"Raven I'm sorry about that please open ."He asked.**

**"Go away.I never want to see you again."Raven yelled form inside the bathroom.**

**Then Beast Boy heard music from inside."Raven what are you listening too."He heard no response.But he did hear the song BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES."Raven please let me in.We need to talk."BB kicked the door and saw a crying Raven."Get out get out get out!"She said with white eyes.(I know that in my story she does not go oc.Sorry )"Raven calm down.We need to talk.You are going crazy please."BB said while moving slowly toward her.He grabbed her hands and pushed her up to him.Their noses were touching and their mouths were like three centimeters apart."Why Raven?"Then he heard her cd player and it said 'I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE".(Behind the se hazel eyes.visit for your fave song lyrics.)Then he heard Raven say it."Raven I..."BB said.Raven pulled herself off of his grip with all her might and ran off.BB just stood there confused and noticed that Raven dropped her cd player.He put on the head phones and started listening "BROKEN UP DEEP INSIDE BUT YO WON'T GET TO SEE THE TEARS I CRY BEHIND THESE HAZEL."He took it off and thought how close they were to kiss.He put his hands wildly through his hair and groaning.''Why me?"BB left the bathroom and saw Raven sitting next to Pirerre all cuddled up.**

**"So Beast Boy wanna play a video game?"Pierre asked.**

**"Uhh sure.I think I brought my games."Beast Boy said trying to forget what happened just a few minutes ago.**

**"No don't bother becuase i got MEGA MONKEYS FIVE."Pierre said.**

**"No way."**

**"Wooho how did you,"**

**"Got it for my birthday."Pierre said,"Cyborg do ya wanna play?"**

**"Sure.''**

**"Robin?"**

**"Yeah why not."The guys started playing .Raven looked out the private jet window.Thinking about the situstion that happened five minutes ago."Creppy ...i thought you were the one ...rae i."She sighed at the memory.She also smiled at the almost kiss.She swore that Beast Boy was about to lean and kiss her.she smiled at the thought but then frowened .Raven knew she couldn't love anybody.**

**'not yet.'**

**LATER**

**"Well here we are beautiful anciet Rome."Pierre said.**

**"Okay were are we staying ?"Beast Boy asked all bored up.**

**"Right there."Chuck said(drumer)**

**Everybody looked at the direction that he was pointing at.It was a huge building It looked like a castle.**

**"We are living at a castle.(Anme drop.Beastboy)"**

**The friends all went up to the castle and signed in and each went to teir own room.The girls slept in the same room.And Pierre and Beast Boy together ,Robin and Cyborg ,Sebastian and Chuck, and David and Jeff.Every body decided to go out dancing.But the girls went shopping first.Raven wanted to impress a certain someone."Friend Raven were are going to do the 'shopping' in Rome!"Starfire said excitedly.**

**"Starfire can you help me.I don't know what to chose besides you were the one who picked out my clothes for the concert.Please."Raven pleaded.**

**"Sure. Let's go."**

**They arrived at the mall and found out they also had Mandee.**

**"Friend would you like girly or gothic?"Star asked her regretting friend.**

**Raven thought about it."Girly."**

**They strode of to mandee and found a lot of clothes.Raven ent to the dressing room and put on her first pair.  
Her shirt showed her whole back but was sustaned with a strineg that you tied at.Her jeans ripped at the knee and on her leg under her waist.She liked it but she decided it was too much.So she put on the next shirt that didn't have any sleeves the ones that go around your ontop her breast and the color was blue.It stopped before it touched her belly button.And these capris that were black and showed her leg sides."Umm Nahh."She tried on the other one.She put on a red blouse that had a v shpaed collr that showed her breast line.It was see through around her stomack area.She wore a tight black jean skirt.she liked it but she thought it would look better with the black capris that showed her legs sides were you tied strings to connect it."Perfect!"Raven said.**

**"Friend Raven what do you think?"Starfire asked.She was wearing this shirt that said Ecko Red that at the right side it had no sleeves and at the left side it looked like a half cut circle that revealed her stomach.(Well half of it).It was a bove the waist.And she wore these jeans that were splashed on red and white.**

**"Yeah Starfire you look great."Raven said with a very certain voice.before they left the mall they went to a perfume store.Raven bought JLO'S perfume and Starfire bought BRITENY'S SPEARS PERFUME CURIOS.**

**O nce they arrived at the castle it was 6o'clock and the guys were all getting ready."Let's go."Raven said to Starfire.Raven arrived at her room with Starfire.Star took a bath first while Raven looked for hair accesories and jewelry.Raven found a hair bun and a necklace and her four finger ring that she had for her first concert.**

**star came out all dressed up and now satg down and started putting on makeup.Raven entered the bathroom and started takeing her shirt off and looked the mirror.'**_no wonder beastboy doesn't like me.i am horrible.My breasts aren't big enough and look at this pale skin.'_**then she looked at her charka**_,'a demon .who would want to be with a demon.i just hope that my true love would appear one day.'_**What Raven didn't know was that a certain green bug was watching from afar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**This chapter is all Beast Boy.if you no like then don't read.And lmon is in this chapter but it will be with an unexpected character.**

**discleamer :i will never in my pathetic life own the teen titans .Wait i have a pathetic life oh off**

_Wohoo what hapened just back there.I yelled at Raven.She cried?Maybe I should apologize to her_

**"Hey Beast Boy you just lost and you don't even care."Cyborg said surprised that Beast Boy didn't make a bet or anyting.**

**"uh oh yeah sorry.'Beast Boy said.**_'Hey Raven s just a team mate no worrries...then why do i feel like shes something more.?'_

**"Robin, Starfire are going to the mall before we go clubbing alright."Raven asked.**

**"Alright here take my credit card."Robin handed her his credit cad.**

**"Thanks."Raven said taking the card away.**

_'Wonder why she wants to go shopping with Starfire.She doesn't like that.Ohh well not my problem.But I can't help feeling something inside that tells me ask her out .Woohoo wait a minute am i likeing the dark demon the creepy one.I have to spend less time with the Titans.'_

_"_**okay everybody time to go the one we had to check in five minutes ago.**

**"Dude Pierre I have a question can we be roommates?"Beast Boy asked**

**"Sure, for what reason?"P asked**

**"Well I need help to impress any girl I meet.I mean for example a girl like Raven.Not her just probably her type.Or better yet can you teach me how to be serious?"BB asked all in one breath.**

**"Sure."Pierre said gladly.they arrved in their room and started talking."First,I've noticed that when you get excited you become childish.Gotta go.Then you try to impress way to much.Yes you have to impress but you do it to much.Gotta go.I have read about your jokes.Gotta go."Pierre informed him.**

**"Hey.So I do have alot of affects.Um so that's it?"Bb asked.**

**"ome more thing can you understand them?"Pierre asked.**

**"Dude I understand chicks.I've read al about them."Beast Boy said in anime style holding the book.**

**"What do they like then?"Pierre said testing him.**

**"They like hot boys muscular and gys with hot wheels."Beast Boy said moving his brow up and down.**

**"Wrong."P said.**

**Beast Boy turned into a little character and started tapping his foot,"then what mister smarty pants?"**

**"They want a guy that they can trust and has a good heart."Pierre said,**

**Beast Boy stood there dumb struck.**

**"Read it in the same book."Pierre said holding the book that appeared out of nowhere.Then Pierre stood up and showed everything he knew about girls and taught him how to be well not Beast Boy.**

**One hour later.**

**Beast Boy sat in a chair and was telling Pierre about his past.Pierre acted like a phychatrist writing it down.**

**"Well when I was little this girl poked me and called me names."Beast Boy said**

**"How did you feel about that?"P asked him.**

**"Hey guys are you ready the girls got back and they are getting ready and you guys should too."Cybog yelled from out side their door.**

**"Umm Pierre.I'll be right back.Kay?"Bb asked rushing out.**

**Beast Boy saw Raven and Starfire enter their room.He turned into a fly and flew in before they shut the door.He saw Raven sit dow in a chair were there was a desk.He saw her looking for jewerly.He saw that she took out the four finger ring that she wore on their first concert.Beast boy saw that she took out a hair bun and a necklace that read "DARK ANGEL".Beast Boy flew to her bag because he saw black pants.He Went into it and saw that she also bought underwear and well scented perfume.Then he heard Starfire tell Raven that it was her turn.Beast Boy got out of the bag and followed Raven in.He flew to the cieling and watched Raven take off her shirt.He tried so hard not drool.Then he looked at her eyes he saw saddness.He forgot that she was talking all her clothes off.Beast Boy stayed on his spot thn again concentrated on Raven.He saw her perfect round breast moving while she was walking toward te shower.Hw h wanted to touch them.Then he noticed another thing that turned him on.He looked at her huge but round butt.If she wasn't mad at him he would already be slapping it.He also noticed her curves.He felt like making love to her.**

_'She's perfect.I do love her and I have to apologize.'_**Beast Boy left but regreted it once he was out.**

**Half an hour later.**

**"Uhh Pierre I'm going out again be back."Beast Boy said putting on calon.He ran out and went to the jewerly store that magicly appeared in the hotel.He bought Rave huge ring that was silver and had a Jeweled Raven.**

**"Perfect."BB said putting it in his pocket.**

**AT THE CLUB**

**"Ohh this rocks."Cyborg said doing the twist,"This is my song.YOU SHOULD LET ME HOLD YOU.To bad it's over."**

**The rest of the gang went and sat down on the side tables.**

**"Starfire let's dance to this song."**

**"What is this song called?"**

**"It's called "It's Like aThat Ya'll."**

**"Okay it is my favorite."**

**"Pierre where is Raven?"**

**"She said she was coming by herself."**

**Then they looked at the door where they saw a beautiful young lady step in.She was really shy.Her hair was tied and it was curly and had two bangs hanging in front of her face.Her eyeshadow was very light black that looked that it was combined with glitter.she wore lip gloss.She had a very sexy shirt that you coould see her stomach.You could only see her side legs.The pants hugged her waist.The gorgeous girl approached the two drooling boy and said hi to.**

**"Raven is that you?'Bb asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Raven wanna dance this song?"P asked her.**

**"Sure."Raven said walking to the dance floor.He took her by the hand and started dancing.**

**"What's your name?"A starnge girl asked.**

**Beast Boy turned around and noticed a blonde was standing in front of him.**

**"My anme is Beast Boy.And may I ask who are you ."Beast Boy asked getting closer.**

**"Names Terra.Do you wanna dance?"Terra asked.**

**"Yeah come on."BB said talking her hand and and walking to the dance floor.**

**"Ohh my god this is my favorite song BABY GRIND WITH ME."Terra sang the song with such a voice that sounded like a bird singing.BB and Terra were so close together.They were touching each other.Both of them got lost into the song that they ended up kissing with so much passion.**

**Raven gasped at the sight.So she palyed along and kissed Pierre which returned it.**

**After along time of aven making him jealous he couldn' t take it anymore and took Terra out of the club and into the hotel and into his room.**

**"Beast Boy are you sure?"Terra asked.**

**"Wait lt me put on a condom."Beast Boy said wanting to be safe.**

**"Okay."Said Terra looking around."Do you live with anybody else."**

**"**_Oh my god forgot about him.Ohh well he'll have to sleep in another room."Beast boy thought_

**He pulle dTerra to the bed kissing he neck.He heard her moan with pleasure.Then he carefully layed her down.He took off his jacket nd her shirt.He stopped and looked at her breasts.She was wearing a bra but it was still see through.Delitaded he took it off and started sucking on her right one and played with her left.Terra arched her back in pleasure and moaned.She couldn't take it no more she flipped them over.She took his shirt off and started playing wth him.She kissed his sensitive part and heard hi groan.She trialed kisses down to his nipples and licked both of them.Beast Boy moane.**

_Man I wish ths was Raven.she probably would have done it better.'_

**Beast Boy flipped them over and unzipped her pants and took it off and throught it off to the other side were the other clothes were.He loked at her panties that he took off.He started sucking on her pussy.Terra screamed with so much pleasure.She grapsed his hair tightly.She started moving her hips up and down.Waves of pleasure flowed through her whole body.Beast boy went up and kissed her making her taste her own jiuce.**

**"Know my turn."Terra said trying to gain a breath.**

**She flipped them over.She went down where hs pants zipper was.She unzipped it and took it off.His boxers also flew acroos the room.She saw the condom that he put on.She also had a condom on so she took his off.**

**"Waht are you doing put it back."**

**"I have one one know let me play with you."She said smileng mischevously.**

**Beast Boy grabbed the sheets prepared to what he was going to feel.She looked at his dick.I t was huge and very thick.She lick the tip and worked her way down.Beast Boy groaned and felt pleasure all over his body.Then she put her whole mouth in and started bopping up and down.Beast Boy couldn't help but squirm.Then he felt his juice coe out and into terra's mouth.Terrs felt him explode so she sat up and flipped them over know beast boy got his dick and thrust in each time hitting his climax.Terra helped by moving her pussy up and down to help with feeling.While they were fucking eac other up they were tongue wrestling.""Be uhh boy uhh harder harder.'Terra pleaded.**

**Best bo obeyed and then he moved his hand to her ass and pushed her up.Terra eyes went wide.Beast Boy thrus in one more time and the stopped and still layed on top of her.Terra wrapped her legs around him and feel asleep**

**End of this chapter hoped you like the lemon.**

**I know I went ot fast on him wanting to do that but I neede to put something that everybody liked.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou all reviewers

BBRAELOVER4EVA :I thankyou for also likeing simple plan they rock.music rock

T SIG:thanks.and yes i am a big simple plan fan they rock.and thanks about the punctuation and i will try to remeber

Kyofan55:thanks for the ROBIN SAYING IF EEL THE SAME WAY

LOVE YA

THANKS FOR REVIEWING


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

All the titans are going sight seeing.And in this chapter does Beast Boy have second feelings and why is Raven flirting around with him? And why does Terra spend more time with Pierre then Beast Boy?Read the story to find out

Discliemear:I will never own the teen titans.

* * *

The two teens were walking down the halls when one noticed that he was wearing just underwear.

"Raven I'll be back down.I'm going to put on some clothes."Beast Boy said.

"Hey cutie wanna go out some time"

"How rude"

"Hey put some clothes on"

"Mommy daddy has that same underwear."

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran really fast.Once he entered his room he quicly changed.He was going to put on his sandals untl he stepped on something really hard.

"Ouchhh!What the hell was that?"He looked down and noticed something shiny.He pcked it up and noticed it was the ring.

"What have I done."

AT The Dinning Room

"Okay Raven Terra And Beast Boy will be together.Pierre Cyborg and Chuck.I and Starfire."Robin said to the people who came.

"Hey were is the rest of the guys?"Cyborg said.

"They had to talk with the man."Pierre explained.

"The man is the guy that made us famous."Chuck explained.

"Ohh okay.Well let's go sight seeing"Robin said to them while standing up.

Everybody got a map and decided to go to a muesem of art.Cyborg,pierre,chuck,raven,beast boy,and terra went there while Robin and Starfire decided to go some where romantic.

Terra stood next to Pierre and started talking.Beast Boy noticed this and ignored them.What he didn't know a certain goth stood next to him fiddling with her hair.

"Beast Boy do you wanna go over to that paining next to the fountian(A/N:I now thats weird but i saw it once in a movie.)

"Sure let's go.Cy wooho look over there."Beast boy said to raven pointing at cyborg that was giving a women his number.Raven gave a little giggle.They arrived at the painitng.Raven started getting close to beast boy .Beast boy stepped to the side.This continued util he hit the wall and had to step back.Once Raven saw her plan comeing action she leaned in and said"BOO."Beast Boy screamed and fell into the fountian.Raven laughed so hard she started crying.Then beast Boy heard her laugh her laugh wasn't what he thought it would be.It was loveingly.Beast Boy snapped back into reality.

"Your lucky if it didn't ruin my cd player."Beast Boy said checking it out.He turned it on and stted listenig.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she doin'n_

_She pushed me in he pool _

_A our last school reuniun_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems _

_She's the one I'm after._

**Beast Boy heard it and then looked at Raven.She smiled and offered her hand.He took it and stood up.Then she pushed him right back down.**

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery _

_She's to much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

**Raven again offered her hand.Beast Boy took it and noticed she didn't push him.Except she pulled him up and once again noticed that there noses were touching.aven heard his heart beat and then te song.**

_She can't keep a secret _

_For more then an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do_

_I'd do anything for her._

**Raven leaned in and "I'm going over there so don't bother me k.Alright bye bye."Raven walked**

**were there was a staue of two people people kissing**

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_Shes a mystery_

_She's to much for me_

_But i keep comin back fo more_

_She's just the grl I'm lookin for._

_The way she sees it's me _

_On her caller Id_

_She won't pick up the phone _

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause evey word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still rignin in my had_

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she's knows what's she doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks off of my feet_

_And i can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_she's a mystery_

_She's to much for me_

_But i keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But i keep comin back for more_

_Oh I keep comin back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

_I'm lookin for_

_I'm lookin for_

_I'm lookin for_

_Just the girl i'm looking for._

**Beast Boy turned his cd player off and thought '**_she is the girl i'm looking for.but she loves another.'_

**"Beast Boy come on it's time to go see buildings."Terra said grabbing him by the arm.They left the mueseum and went to tis building were they had a wishing fountain.Beast Boy threw a coin in and wished for something.Then the group wet to a park where they saw robin and Starfire making out.**

**"Go robin right on."Beast Boy yelled surprising two embarrased titans.**

**Robin stood up and told the titans that they should go dancing again or go and eat somewhere fancy.Everybody choose eat because they already went clubbing.**

**"Hey tommorrow guys we should go and a strip club."Beast Boy suggested.The guys all agreed and decided to go tonight.**

**"Hold on guys.What are we girls going to do?Maybe we should go and see a strip club to for girls.yeah we will go seeya."Raven said leading the girls to the hotel.**

**"Uhh alright fine."Pierre said.**

**"Come on let's get changed."robin offered.**

**At The Hotel**

**"Good Bye guys have fun."Raven said pushing them away.**

**"Oh we will.Hey wait what about you guys?"Beast Boy asked.**

**"Ohh they are coming over here so don't worry ok sweetie?"Terra told him.**

**The boys satisfied with there answer left.Raven looked out the window and saw that they entered the car and drove off.**

**"Okay girls time to put ou plan into action.Terra got the costumes?"Raven asked looking at Terra holding a bag.**

**"Check."Terra said with thumbs up**

**"Let's get ready."**

**At The Strip Club**

**"Woohoo that girl can move it.Like to slap that thing."Beast Boy said looking at a girl that dressed like a police man(A/N:you know the strip way.)**

**Robin was drueling at a girl with a thong and a see through bra.**

**"Guys welcome to my life."Cyborg said.**

**"Cy is this what you do when you say you have somewhere to go?"BB said with a mishef grin.**

**"Well uh um hey want something to drink?"Cy said moving out of the way.**

**The guys took a seat and waited for the show to start.**

**"Welcome everybody to the world's greatest strip club**

**STRIPPY AMD LEMONY CLUB**

**i know weak name but i couldn't come up with anything anyway.Performing tonight are the masked strippers.Here they are."**

**The man said stepping a side and reaveling three incredible girls.It was dark but they saw a whip and a bandana.The one in the middle approached them and then the music started.She started moving her hips she slowly took her jacket off reavealing a lungerie.It was reaveling.**

**"Go baby go."People from the background yelled.**

**Beast Boy and pierre started drueling.this made her smile.She slowly bent down and whipped pierre's jacket open.She slowly crawled toward them.She lowered the top part of her underwear a little lower reaveling a lin of her breasts.Pierre was losing his mind.she stood up and walked were the other girls were.Then a red headed girl started walking very seductivelymoving her hip this way and that.she faced the pole and strted moving pressing against the poll.then she spun around and landed laying down on the floor facing a very sweaty robin.She made her breasts press agaisnt his face.She stood up and started shakeing her butt and then did one more sexy move then stepped along with the other girls.The blonde who was dressed like a pirate took her top off and reaveled a bra that just covered her nipples.Beast Boy whistled .she moved toward him and started to go down to the floor slowly moving her butt.Then she went to the pole infront of beast boy and grabbed it while she wrapped her legs around it and held it with one hand and made her face toch beast boys cheek.She stood up and wrapped the bandana around him.She stood next to the girls and they all left.**

**"And that is it for the show next will be the beach girls."**

**At the hotel**

**"Guys we did it.We fooled them."Terra said putting her costume and makeup off.**

**Raven nodded and got her book.Starfire was talking the makeup off.then there was a knock.The girls quickly hid the things.**

**"Can we come in?"Cyborgs voice asked permission.**

**"Yeah you can come in."Raven said.**

**The guys entered and started telling them everything.The girls giggled that the guys where wondering what was going on.**

**"The girls that you guys were tlaking about was us."Starfire said laughing her head off.**

**The guys anime way fell.**

**"Starfire was that you?"Robin asked fainting.Starfire approached him and kissed him passionately.**

**"Raven that was you /"Pierre asked sitting down next to her holding her hand.**

**"Yeah and if you want I can do it again for you alone."Raen said.**

**"Fine in your room?"Pierre asked.**

**"I'll be there."Raven said kissing him.**

**"Terra sweetie do that to me too.'Beast Boy said.**

**"Sure."terra said kissing his cheek.**

**Cyborg left those people in love.**

**Pierre and Raven went to her room which know starfire had to go to sleep with robin.**

**Pierre kissed her neck and head she was laughing.**

**"What's wrong?"Pierre asked.**

**"Pierre uhh you tickled me."Raven said trying to avoid something.He then started puting his hands up her shirt.**

**"Pierre no I ...I well when we kissed I felt well noting at all.That surprised me and I guess I'm saying that -"Raven was inturrupted.**

**"Raven I don't love you sorry."Pierre said first.Raven felt her mouth drop.**

**"Guess we really want other people.I want uhh B- bea- oh what the hell I love beast boy."Raven said.**

**Then there was a knock on the door.Raven stood up and answered it.It was beast boy.**

**"Raven did you say you liked me?"Beast Boy said.**

**"Yeah beacuase uhhPierre dared me to yell it out loud."Raven said convincingly.**

**"Since when did you do a dare?"Beast Boy asked.**

**"Since the person that i love told me to say.Is that a problem?"Raven asked**

**"No uhh bye and uhh her-uhh forget it."Beast Boy said and ran off.**

**Raven just watched as he left and saw Pierre leaving too.**

**"Good bye Raven."Pierre said.**

"Bye."that was the last thing she said befoe she went to sleep.

* * *

Like the chapter up to chapter nine

before i leave i will not update for a week bcuase going to vacation.

r&r

seeya


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hi everybody well here is the next chapter.Two years past and Raven and Beast Boy were really famous.Lemon.I am warning all of you if you no like to bad do not read.**

**Raven-Midnight Moon-20**

**Beast Boy-Rock Dude-20.**

**Dicleimer:I do not own teen titans but i own this story.**

**A girl stepped into the stage and grabbed the microphone.**

**"How is everybody doin?Ready cause here is my song."**

**Music started filling the room up.**

Cool

(A/N:I copied gwen stafani.)

_It's hard to remeber how it felt before_

_I found the love of my life_

_Passes things get more comfortable_

_Everything is going right_

_After all the obstacles_

_It's good to see know you're with someone else_

_And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends_

_After all that we've been through_

_I know we're cool_

_We used to think it was impossible_

_Now you call me by my new last name_

_Memories seem like so long ago_

_Time always kills the pain_

_Rember Harvourd Boulevard_

_The dreaming days were the mess we made_

_Look how all the kids have grown_

_We have changed but we're still the same_

_After all that we've been through _

_I know we're cool_

_And I'll be happy fo you _

_If you can be happy for me_

_Circles and trianles and know we ae hagin' out with your new girl friend_

_So far from where we've been been_

_I know we're cool_

_c cool_

_yeah yeah _

_i know we are cool_

_uhh yeah i know we are cool_

_cool_

**Screams and hollers where all over the stadium.**

**1hr. later**

**The girl was sweating."Thank you please come to my next concert.I love all of you.Good night."the girl said leaving the stage .She was handed a glass of water.She drank the whole thing up.She walked down the hall and into her limo.**

**"Driver take me to my pent house please."The girl said serving some soda.**

**"Which one Miss Roth?"The driver asked**

**"The one where my dog is.I miss her so much."she said turning on the tv.The driver obeyed and took her to her pent house.Miss Roth got out of the car.She steppd into her huge doos and took te elevator to the fourth floor.There she was greeted by her dog Moonlight.Miss Roth sat down on her couch and turned the tv on.She put the channel on MTV and watched Damage Control.**

**"There he is the guy that told me good bye and never spoke to me again.Pierre.Good thing he did cause I never loved him just used him so Beast Boy can get close to me.But of course he perferred Terra.She was and stll is a good friend.She broke up with him though and went with Pierre.Beast Boy changed from that day on.Ohh what memories.Right Moonlight."Miss Rothkissed her dog on her forehead.**

**"Raven dear friend we have come to visit you."A very cheerful screech filled up the room.**

**"Starfire how are you?And where is Robin?"Raven asked.**

**"Robin is outside parking the car.Hi Moonlight meet someone special.Lucky.He is a male.have fun."Starfire saidputting her dog down.The dogs went to play.**

**"So have you seen friend Beast Boy yet?He gave me this invation to give to you .He said that it is a party and anybody who is somebody is going to be there."Starfire said handing Raven her invaton.**

**"Thanks Starfire.What type of party is it?"Raven asked.**

**"Well he said it was a ballroom party."Starfire said.**

**"Great.Starfire would you come shopping with me?"Raven asked.**

**"I would love to friend raven."Starfire said doing a bone crushing hug.**

**"Hi Raven."A very familar voice said.**

**"Robin how are you?It's great to see you."Raven said hugging him.**

**"Well Starfire and I have something to tell you.We came her tonight to tell you that we are going to be married."Robin said and gave a kiss on starfire's cheek.**

**"Congrads.Oh I kne this day would come."Raven hugged her friends and said there good byes a sthey left.Raven was really happy for them.Then she remembered the invaton.**

**"Two years has passed and I still feel for you why.I can't get you out of my head."**

**The Next Day**

**"Starfire what do yothink about this dress?"Raven asked.She was wearing a red dress the 19tn century ones.It had a gold trimmer that was an upside down v starting from the bottom of her stomach to the the place where it touched her shoes.The back of her dress revealed her whole back.The front made her breasts look bigger and it had two laces that you tied in the front.It didn't have any sleeves.**

**"Friend Raven that is perfect.What do you think of mine?"Starfire wore a pink one simalir to raven but it had sleeves and covered her back.**

**"Star perfect."**

**At The Party.**

**The two gils were escorted by a very tall muscular man that was called Robin.**

**"Wow nice mansion."Robin said.**

**"Let's go and meet Beast boy."Raven said.**

**"Invation please"The man said.**

**Raven handed him the invation.the man let her and starfire and Robin in.**

**"Raven mind i tell yu he changed his name to Rock Dude but we call him Garfield."Robin explained.**

**"ohh okay well come on let's sit down on our seats."Raven said.**

**While they were walking they noticed many artists even 50 cent dressed casualy along with Olivia(A/N:Don't they make a good couple?).**

**"Raven?"A very familiar voice said from behind her.Raven turned around a nd saw beast Boy.She noticed that he has grown alot very muscular.His hair was held back and he looked very handsome.Beast Boy grabbed her hand and kissed it.**

**"How do you do?"He said.**

**"Beast Boy?Hello.You have changed."Raven said.**

**"Long time no see.Please have a seat."Beast Boy said pulling a chair so raven could sit.**

**"Garfield how are you sweet fiend the pary is very elegant."Starfire saidsitting down.**

**"Well I planned on my own.Umm raven would you like to dance?"Beast Boy said holding out his arm.**

**"I'd be delitade."Raven said grabbing his hand.**

**Beast Boy took raven out to the dance floor.Both of them started to dance.Raven was impressed to see Beast Boy dancing to something other than hip hop.Beast Boy looked at the woman infront of him.He had dreamed many times to be dancing with her.He put his cheek upon her cheek.Both felt like they were glideing soaring in the sky.then the music stopped but they put another one.**

_Lady in Red_

_I've never see you so lovely_

_As you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men_

_Ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance_

_Given half a chance_

_And I've never seen that dress your wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch you eyes_

_I have been blind_

_The lady in red_

_Is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There is nobody here _

_Just you and me_

_It's where I want to be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_(A/N:This song is old but i love it)_

**Beast Boy looked into Ravens eyes.Raven looked into his.The song was still going on.Beast Boy leaned in Raven put a finger on his lips.**

**"I have missed you.Beast Boy I never forgot you.Since the day I saw you.I knew I feel in love.Beast boy-"She was cut off.**

**"I love you Raven."Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her.Raven let him.They both kissed passionately.They stopped.**

**"Raven you are the one."Beast Boy said.**

**"Beast Boy I want you to prove that you love me right know.Please."Raven said looking at Beast Boy.He looked in her eyes that where full with lust.**

**Beast Boy knew what she ment.So he took her out of the ballroom.they walked down the hall.They went into the elvator to the second floor.Beast Boy opened his room door and carried Raven into it in a marrage type way.He gently put her on the bed.Beast Boy took off his jacket.He unbottuned his shirt and took of the bow.He leaned in and kissed Raven passoinately.Raven took of his belt still kissing him.**

**"Beast Boy help me with me dress please."Raven said sitting down so beast boy can take her dress off he tossed the dress aside where his clothes were.He took a moment to see Raven laying down there with only her bra and underwear.He started kissing her neck which made her moan.He sucked her making a mark which told she belonged to him.he started nibbiling her ear.Raven Ran her hands down his back feeling his musles.Beast Boy sat up and undid her bra.Once that was off.He gazed at her breasts.Perfectly round.He sucked on one and played with the other.Raven moaned with so much pleasure.Beast Boy liked her brast and repeated with the other.Unexpectedly Beast Boy was flipped over.**

**"My turn."Raven said.She kissed him.And then made her way down to his neck.She kissed and licked.Her hands tralied down to his nipples where she played with them.Se sent her body down rubbing her beasts against his flesh.Beast Boy moaned.Ravn took his boxers off revealing his huge crock.Beast Boy gasped whn he felt Raven playing with it.She touched his whole pennise.The she put her tongue on it and tarted licking the whole thingBeast Boy had to control himself from going crazy.Raven put her whole mouth in and strted bobbing her head up and down.Beast Boy moaned.He flipped her over.He took her under wea of and put one finger in her vagina.He moved his finger in and out then he added a noher one.Raven moved and groaned.**

**"Beast Boy ahh uhh mmmmKeep going."**

**Beas took his fingers out ans the placed his tongue in there.He licked her womanhood.Rave grapsed the sheets to keep er from sitting up.**

**"Beast Boy please i need you."Raven pleaded.**

**With that Beast Boy stopped licking and kissed her.**

**"Are you sure?"Beast Boy asked looking into her eyes.For a response Raven nodded.Beast Boy sat up and put his member into her vagina.Raven gasped at this.He thrust into her.Raven screamed in pain.**

**"Raven are you okay?"Beast Boy asked concerned.**

**"Go on."Raven said.Beast Boy did it more slowly at first.Then he went aster kissing her.aven moved along with him.Both of them were riding each other.Both were feeling sensation through out there bodies.The whole room was filled with groans and moans.Beast boy and Raven tongue wrestled until they were out of breathe.Beast Boy layed ontop of Raven not bothering taking his crock out of her.**

**"Beast Boy I love you alot.'Raven said panting.**

**"So ...do ..I"Beast Boy said giving her a kiss on the cheek.Both feel asleep.**

**Meanwile**

**"Robin where is friend Raven?"Starfire asked.**

**"Maybe she left.Hey wait a minute where is beast boy?"Robin asked loking around.**

**"Beast Boy went up stairs with Raven and didn't wan to be dsturbed."A waiter said.**

**Robin bid a thak you and told Starfire that they be going.**

**"What about Raven?"Starfire asked.**

**"Raven will be staying."Robin said putting on his coat.Both of them left.**

**Back at Beast Boys room**

**Beast Boy woke up froma dream he had.**

**"Woohoo was thata dream?"He looked down at the beauty under him.**

**"Guss it wasn't.Good night my sleeping beauty."He said and again he drifted off to sleep.**

**hope this lemon was better then the last one.**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**I am so happy I made it to chapter Ten.This doesn't mean it's the end.I am just excited.well who cares on to the story.**

**Discliemer:I do not own the teen titans**

**Raven woke up.She tried to open her eyes but the sun was to bright.Suddenly she felt an arm go around her.She turned around and saw Beast Boy.**

**"Good morning.How did you sleep?"Beast Boy asked**

**"Uhh very well.**_that wasn't a dream?_**"Raven said surprised.**

**"What did you say?"Beast Boy asked.**

**"I uhh thought last night was a dream.But I woke up and I saw you.I don't mean it the wrong way.It's that I have always dreamed about us being together like this.Since day one.Oh my god did I just say what I think I said?"(A/N:That was my favorite line from New York Minute.:D)**

**"Yeah you did and I know you meant it.So what do you wanna do today go out for a walk.Meet famous pe-"Beast Boy was cutted by a kiss.**

**"I want to make wonderful music with you."Then Raven kissed Beast Boy and got ontop of him.**

**15minutes later**

**"Sir .Sir are you in there."The maid said.She put her ear on the door and heard some panting and moaning.Still curios she opened the door and saw a green man ontop of a gothic woman thrusting in and out on her.**

**"Oh my god I am sorry sir."The maid said**

**Beast Boy stopped and turned around and saw the door close.He heard Raven laugh.**

**"Why are you laughing?"Beast Boy asked laying down still ontop of her.**

**"I don't know it was just funny being caught making love."She said planting a kiss on his forehead.**

**"Guess we have to change.Let's take a shower."He said standing up and going straight to the bathroom."Ya coming?"**

**"Sure.But do not touch ok.I am only available at night time."Raven said standing up and walking towards him sudectively.**

**"Well if you keep acting like this I might have to break your rule."He said putting his arms around her.**

**"I am not a love machine okay."Raven said pressing her breasts againsts his chest.She earned a moan from him."I guess I can make an exception."She said kissing him.She licked the bottom of his lips for permission to enter which was granted.Then the doorbell rang.**

**"Sir it is Nicole."The sound speakers in his room said.**

**Raven stood there looking at a very nervous Beast boy.He took his arms off her and put his boxers on.He then put a robe on.Beast Boy threw another one to Raven.Raven caught it and put it on.**

**"Now stay here.I'll be right back."Beast Boy said kissing her cheek.After Beast Boy left Raven opened the door and went to the first floor.There she noticed that the place she was standing on was the ballroom.Raven remembered last night.Then she quickly snapped out of it and ran to the door.She opened it slightly and saw a girl about her age really beautiful.Brunnette colored hair the shinest an eye can see.Her skin white as the snow and lips red as the rose.She was wearing a pink top that said cutie and black really high shorts.She saw her run towards him.She jumped him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.Then the most horrible thing happened (well to Raven) she kissedhim and he returned it but then relized Raven was watching.He broke the kiss and asked her what was she doing here.**

**"You invited me here you said that you wanted to have ..."The girl said.**

**Raven ran knowing what she was going to say.**

_'Why why why would he do this to me.he said he loved me.he said he adored me.look at me i can't believe i'm crying why why why me?'_

**Raven ran to his bedroom and quickly changed.She looked at the mirror.Then shee heard footsteps coming towards.Raven put herself in position and tried to use her powers for the first time in 3 years.she was sinking in a black puddle once she was gone the door swumg open to find a very upset Beast Boy**

**Raven dropped on her bed and cried and cried she grabbed her pillow and soaked it with her tears.Then she felt a lick on her cheek.She looked at her dog with red red eyes.She stopped crying and grabbed her dog.She petted her dog very gently.**

**"I should have seen it coming.I should have known that Beast boy would have a girl .That was so Beast Boy.I never want to see him again.**

**Sorry if this chapter is so short.I want everyone to know that unless I don't get 10 reveiws I am not writing anymore**

**that will be all. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hi evrybody this is not a chapter but i have so far eight reviews.

I am waiting for two more.But that is not why i am wasting a chapter .I need to ask everybody should I make Raven pregnant?

A-yes

B-no way.

Please respond.

thanks for the reviews. Oh and Ice bunny33 don't worry I will make it more then a one night stand sex.If that makes you happy but i do not watch pornos.If you read other stories they are worst then mine.

P.S.I copied somethings about the lemon from others.okay seeya

please choose a or b


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**HI GUYS!THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.I HAVE TEN BUT I NEED AT LEAST THREE MORE VOTES ON SHOULD RAVEN BE PREGNANT.I HAVE TWO.ONE YES AND ONE NO.IF BOTH WHERE YES OR BOTH WHERE NO THEN I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN ALREADY ABOUT HOW RAVEN TELLS BEAST BOY.BUT THIS CHAPTER IS WHEN RAVEN AND BEASTBOY BOTH ARE AT WORK (A/N:BOTH DIFFERENT PLACES)THEY CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT EACH OTHER.WELL STORY IS BETTER THEN THIS AND LISTEN UP I MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE!AND MY NEW STORY IS UP.ROMEO AND JULIET ROBIN IS THE NEW KID AND STARFIRE FEELS FOR HIM.A SCHOOL PLAY HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED.AT FIRST STAR IS NOT INTERESTED UNTIL SHE FINDS OUT ROBIN MADE ROMEO.SO SHE TRIES HARD TO WIN JULIET.RATED MPAIRING ROB AND STARWELL ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Raven got out of bed trying to forget all about that boy that she desired all these years.She threw the tissues away that layed on her pillow.She walked towards the bathroom door holding herself.She had no idea why her legs felt so wobbly.Once she reached her destination which was the sink.She held onto it grabbing it tightly.she was holding for dear life.Her legs aked in pain.She didn't think it would get worse.Then the worse happened she remebered him the guy that tore her apart.**

**"BeastBoy why did you have to do this to me.You said you loved me.You said you adored me.you said many things.That was Probably the act.Of course who would want to be with a demon.Nobody.NOBODY!"Raven punched her mirror.It made her knuckles bleed.She quicly went to her bathroom cabnetand put a bandage ontop of her knuckles.**

**"Oh my god.I forgot I had to go to the recording studio.Uhh.If they saw what happened they would go all crazy and act as if i was in a car accident.ohh well.Have to quickly shower and change."Raven said taking her clothes off and entering the shower.she did everything she needed to do.Raven wore a purple halter with a black hoodie ontop and hip huggers.Her tennise shoes black.she just wore lip gloss and huge loop earings.She went off.Before she left she got a an apple.She Stepped into an elavator and pushed the number one.She took a bite of the apple.She chewed her juicy apple in her mouth.Then flashes of the night she was with Beast Boy popped into her head.She even felt his touches on her.She screamed.**

**"Stop thinking about him.Why can I still feel him see him?Stop it."Raven clutched her head.then to her elief she ran out the elevator.**

**"It felt like a death trap in there.Well at least at job I'll have my big brother to comfort me."Raven said waling out of her penthouse and into her Alexus.Her car color was grey and inside was silver leather.Her at the top of her car where the front was she painted her face on it.It looked hot.And flames where added at the side.The colors of the flame where purple and navy blue.She began to turn on her radio.She put the station 100.3(I love that staion.More then i love 92.3)The song We Belong Together just ended as she put it on.Then Beast Boy's song showed up Going Away**

_One night_

_One chance_

_Don't care if I'm never comin back_

_Don't need this life_

_I can start all over again_

_Who needs them _

_I'm tired of it _

_I need to _

_Go away_

_I can make my own life _

_Don't need to follow anybody's rules_

_I'm going away_

_They critize me_

_Need to run away_

_i got my credit card _

_my car_

_And a beleiver._

_Whoneeds them_

_I'm tired of it_

_I need to go away_

_I can make my own life _

_Don't need to follow anybody's rules_

_I'm going away._

**(I invented it )**

**Raven listened to it.She loved his voicee.She thought about him.She thought what they did that night.She thought of him but with happiness.She remembered is voice his face his body.Then she realized her song was up.**

_My heart is broken_

_My mind is racin_

_I'm sweating all over._

_The pain is back_

_I have done many wrong things in this life._

_What I'm looking for is not there_

_When I fell down you always reach out your hand_

_You are it _

_You are the one I've been searching_

_My search is over _

_When i look at you the pain is gone _

_My heart comes back again_

_My mind is back to normal_

_You are the one_

_I'm back in the dark_

_Hungry for a hereo_

_then I hear your voice_

_It's saves meeeeeee_

_Captures me and holds me tight._

_You are it _

_You are the one I've been searching_

_My search is over_

_When I look at you the pain is gone_

_My heart comes back again_

_My mind is back to normal_

_You are the one_

_The one-I've been searching_

_the one-brings me back to normal_

_the one -that saves me_

_You are the one_

**Raven thought she was really good at it.The radio always puts in her songs everyday.She is happy going to work.,That will probably make her forget the guy.She finally arrived at work.She saw all her workers.**

**"Jerry my man jerry how are you?"Raven said hugging an aged guy that had a hat and glasses on.He grabbed her damaged hand.**

**"Darling what happened?"He asked her.**

**"Uhh nothing serious.Well come one let's shot the video today.Do you think we an put some makeup on this scar please?"Raven asked politely.Suddenly makeup was surrounding ther.**

**"cough cough cough.Okay Ionly wanted it on my scar."She said.**

**"oh my god.A scar."**

**"no not a scar."**

**"Look she is going white."**

**"Stop it is just a scar all I want is make up on this so I can do my video."Raven said holding out her hand which in a second was covered in makeup.Her scar was like it never happened.Raven stared at it and was happy she can't see it.Then she walked all the way to the building.She looked at the american flag waving at her in the air.Raven waved back.Then the crew started setting up the cameras.Raven then was surrounded by school students.She signed autographs.And took pictures.Then her director told the kids what to do.Raven had to choose two high schoolers to be her friend for the video.Once she choose she went to the school bathroom and changed into theiruniform which wasn't that bad.It was a sky blue blouse.And a blue and black chekered skirt.She wore high heels.She finally left the bathroom and stated getting ready.They where making the video "**_YOU ARE THE ONE"_

_MY HEART IS BROKEN_

**Raven started singing.She was clutching books tightly around her.She was looking at this dreamy guy.To her it was ust a guy.Then something weird happened.His face started to look like Beast boy.**

_BEAST BOY'S DAY_

**He woke up by the annoying alarm clock.He yawned and stirred.He also noticed another body in his bed.It was a girl.She was not naked.But she was really short.And had little fngers.Then he noticed it was his niece.He chuckled rembering the long movie and silly cartoon night they had.(I know that sounds weird but i used to sleep with all my family members when I was little.).**

**He rembered Raven crying seeing him kiss a fan.**_THOUGH THAT GIRL WAS A GOOD KISSER.BUT RAVEN SHE SHOLD HAVE SEEN ME PUSH HER OFF AND OTHER FANS COMING IN.I LOVE HER UT I'M NOT SURE SHE IS._**He then walked to his closet and opened the door.He stood on his toes to grab a box.He sat at the floor.He looked at the box.In the middle there was a heart.In the heart cupid and his arrow was graved on it with gold.On the edge of the heart real diamonds where glued neatly on it.He opened it and te first thing he saw was The titans first picni picture.He looked at Starfire.She had mustard on her cheeks.And a hot dog on her right and.On her left Robin was smiling at Starfire.He then looked belo them.Cyborg was kneeling down making the peace sign.He was head locking beast boy.Raven had her cape on.He stared at her .They both met eyes.Then he looked at another picture.It was just Him and Raven.Raven was blushing.Beast boy was hugging er by the waste.Their legs wher tied together.Then he turned to another picture.Beast Boy looked at him and Cyborg.Cyborg he hadn't seen hm for a long time.He also forgot toinvite him to his party.Then he rembered where Cyborg was.He know was living with bumblee bee and they have a house in paris.Cyborg was with his famous t car.Beast Boy was out side with his jacket on.It was dark.Then he turned to another picture.It was Starfire and Robin.Starfire was giving Robin a kiss on the cheek.Robin was blushing.Beast Boy chuckled.Then he turned to another picture.It was Raven.Just Raven.She was smiling.She was wearing a skirt.And a middrift.She looked good.He kissed the picture.He put the pictures back.Then something hard fell down and hit his head.**

**"Oww what the fu-"Beast boy grabbed something shiny.He looked at it and then remebered.It was the ring that Beast boy bought Raven in Rome.He looked at the clock and noticed he was gong to be late for work.He quickly changed quickly went to his car and normally went ot work.in the radio it was giving his song.he thought he sounded really good.Then once his song was over.Raven's song came up.He listened.He loved her song.It definately told him what he felt for her.He finally arrived.His music video was him in the rain and flash backs how his parents treated him.It was done so he left home but before he went home.He drove into a different driveway.And rang the doorbell.The door opened.It evealed a very beautiful young woman**

**"What are you doin here?"**

**Nice i love my story so faR if you do click the little button.**

**please reviewkneels down and pleads.**

**and please coose if raven should be pregnant.**

**Read and review **

**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 12.HOPE YOU LIKE IT.I MIGHT END IT AFTER CHAPTER 14 BECAUSE NOT TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING.AND I AM ON CHAPTER 12 AND 'M NOT WASTING MY TIME BUT I SHOULD A LEAST HAVE 20 OR 30.BUT I DON'T SO THAT IS THE REASON IF ANYBODY HAS ANYTHING AGAINST THIS AND WANTS TO SAVE THIS STORY YOU CAN REVEIW EVERY CHAPTER YOU READ AND ALSO TELL OTHER REVEIWERS THAT ARE ONLY THE PEOPLE YOU KNOW.I WILL KEEP THIS STORY TILL THE END OF SEPTEMBER.BUT I AM COMPLETELY SURE I WILL CLOSE THIS STORY.**

**DISCLIEMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANSSTARTS POUTING**

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_THE DOOR OPENED TO REVEAL A VERY YOUNG BEAUTIFUL WOMAN._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DION HERE?"_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**"I am here to talk to you.I wanted to explain what happened that day."Beast boy said holding Raven's wist.He clutched it tightly.she was so close to him.He could feel her body again.He loved how that felt.Their warm bodies touching each other.Raven was disgusted to feel this.She tore her wrist of him and stepped back.**

**"Speak."Raven said coldly.**

**"Raven may I come in?"Beast Boy asked hoping she would say alright.**

**"Fine just don't get to close to me"(IF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING HOW SHE ANSWERED THE DOOR.SHE WAS JUST GOING TO ENTER THE ELEVAOR WHEN SE HEARD A KNOCK.)**

**"Okay I'll stay away from you."Beast Boy said sadly.**

**Raven satisfied with the answer she let him in.Then she felt warm lips on hers.**

**"After I do that."Beast Boy said lookng inside.**

**"Hey I thought i said don't get close to me."Raven said holding her fist back.**

**"You said you tought but you didn't."BeastBoy said smiling.**

**"Why have I let you in?it's over Beast Boy.Why can't you just leave it aside?I might remeber you but when I do I feel nothing."Raven said then she felt him kiss her again.**

**"Raven you do I felt it in your kiss.Why do you hate me.Was because that girl.She kissed me and they where fans.Raven please say that you love me.I can't live with out you."Beast boy said cupping Raven's face.**

**"No no no,if she was just a fan then why did you kiss her back.You said you loved me.We made love togther and we both said we loed each other but you where lying."Raven said with tears.She cried.Beast Boy stared at her.He felt her pain.**

**"Beast Boy I have somethin to tell you.I am dateing someone else.And I met him at my job and he asked me on a date.I accepted it becuase I..."Raven trembled**

**"You what Raven you want to forget me our love our passion for each other?"Beast Boy said shaking her.**

**"Yes."Raven yelled"Yes I want to forget about everything.I especially want to forget about you."Raven said leaving.Beast Boy watched her**

**"Raven so this is what it's going to be.I love you Raven"Beast Boy said**

**Before Raven dissappeared into the elevator she said"Well try to forget."**

**Sorry for it being so short.But don't worry next chapter will be long and this story will never be seen again at fan fiction I'm canceling it.please review**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13.

I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO CANCEL IT.THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND I WILL MAKE RAVEN PREGNANT.OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS TWO MONTHS LATER AFTER THIER FIGHT.PLEASE REVIEW.

DISCLIEMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

"BAHHHHHH.Oh god."Raven said wipeing her mouth.

"Why am I barfing?Oh no .Bahhhhh."Raven wiped her mouth again.She has noticed that she has grown.Especally her stomach.Raven went from a size two to a size four.She clutched her stomach.Aftera couple more minutes of barfing and feeling se has emptyed herself she craved pancakes and syrups.

"Hey yeah it's me wanna go to IHOP.Meet you in five minutes"Raven said hanging up her phone.

IHOP

Raven waited at IHOP.She tapped her high heels.Raven was wearing a green tank top with dark jeans from HYDRAULIC.And she wore a black fishnet sweater.

"Hi sorry I'm late."The person said.

"Hi finally you came.I thought you where going to leave me Cady.Let's go I'm really starving."Raven said stepping inside.They sat and looked for breakfast.Raven ordered at least six orders of buttermilk pancakes.Cady ordered the funnel cake.

"So have you taken the test?"Cady asked drinking her white cool milk.

"No I rully dun't care gulp"Raven said with her mouthful.

"You should because I think your pregnant."Cady said concerned.

"No I hope not becuase I am the sign of Teen Agers.But sometimes I think becuase my period has not come for two months.I'm barfing alot."Raven said stopping her devour of five buttermilk pancakes.

"Okay you probably wanna know why I was late.I bought the tester.Here take it and go to the bath room."Cady said whispering the last part.Raven put it in her purse and walked to the bathroom.She found an empty bathroom.She pulled her pants down and used the bathroom.While she was using it she took the test.She pulled her pants up and waited for five minutes.She looked at the test and almost fainted.She was pregnant."I'm pregnant!"Raven yelled

At Beast Boy Manchent

"Boring boring wooho how boring can this get."Beast Boy was changeing channels.He stopped when he saw Raven's video clip in VH1.He noticed she has gotten fatter.But she was still cuter then ever.Raven was still slim.Her curves where perfect.Her hair was really wong.It reached her lower thigh.She wore a very tight shirt showing of her hips.Her plack leather skirt that was decorated to cover her butt and nothing else.Across her stomach was a silver slim chain covering her belly button earing.She had knee length boots and to top it all of the best voice ou have ever heard.Beast Boy bgan rembering the night where they yelled.He sighed rembering what happened when he left.He was drunk.He slept with hores.Picutres of him drunk where all over the news.He sighed rembering all those beautifull women spending their life with drugs and perverted man.Then there was a call.

"Yes.No I didn't here the news.Raven is wat?"Beast Boy fainted.

IHOP

"Stop I was just kidding."Raven yelled.

"Raven how is this baby going to affect your career?"

"Raven Raven do you think your reputation is over?"

"Stop"Raven yelled.,"Did you tell Beast Boy's friends?"Raven asked Cady trying to get out of all the crowd.

"Yeah and are you sure it was him that did this to you?"Cady asked quickly

"I'm really sure."

BACK AT BB MANCENT

"What happened?"BB stirred in his bed.

"Nothin you found out I was pregnant."Raven said putting a wet towel on his forehead.

"Raven."BB said weakly.

"BB I think your okay."Raven said

Beast Boy finally opened his eyes.

"Hi."Raven said smiling

"Hey."BB said

After an hour of talking ?Beast Boy began sayng things he thought he'd never say.

"Raven I miss you.Please come back with me.Since that day I was a wreck.please I beg of you."Beast Boy said hugging her.

"Beast Boy I can't.I...i ..I am not in love with you."Raven said pulling herself off of him.

"But I am and that is my child.Let's make up and be happy."Beast Boy said standing up and putting his arms around her waist.He smelled her hiar he missed that smell.Her lilac scented hair.He rembered the night they made love.How she called his name between his arms.Raven pulled away.

"No no no.Beast Boy you make it sound so easy.But I ..I"Raven felt lips on hers.Lips she always wanted to feel agian.She loved him very much but she didn't know why she denied it.She felt a tongue licking her bottom lip.

"mmm.Beast Boy Stop."Raven said pushing away.

"Raven don't deny it please you want me.If you didn't you would not have kissed me."Beast Boy said.He felt tears well up in his eyes.

Raven couldn't handle it she wanted him she loved him she belonged to him.Raven hugged him she kissed him she loved the way it felt on his lips.

1hr later.

Raven layed next to her lover.Beast Boy twirled her hair on his finger.He kissed her neck.He smelled her hair.He hugged her tightly.

"Beast Boy I missed you so much."Raven said kissing him passionately.

"So are you sure it's my baby.Beast Boy said rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sure.I'm so sorry that I treated you the way I did that night."Raven said.

"Raven I love you."Beast Boy said, "I have a surprise.Close your eyes."

Raven obeyed.Beast Boy stood up and put his boxers on.He walked over to his closet.He grabbed a shiny ring.He walked over to her

"Raven open your eyes."Beast Boy kneeled down.And showed Raven his ring.Raven gasped.The ring had a raven carved on the front.Then there was a piece of paper that read "MARRY ME"

Hope you liked this chapter well please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

People sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not writing such along time okay this is 5 years after they're wedding please except a son and daughter and a painful ending! Dun Dun Dun Dun! This is my last chapter for the story. So know I can focus on my other story Romeo and Juliet! Okay hope you guys keep reviewing and thank you guys for everything! Good Bye!

"Hi, honey! How are you? Ohh me? I'm good. So when are you coming home? That late! Okay I'm gonna have to wait. See you. Kiss Bye!" Raven hanged up,"Oh, well. So, sweeties what do you want do while we wait for daddy?"

"Mommy can we bake a cake? I want daddy to eat a cake tonight! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

Chi said.

"Okay, sweetie. okay. Hehe."Raven told them laughing at their excitment. They baked a cake for their daddy together. Raven and her children laughed and laughed. until Beast Boy came home. Raven and BB decided that Beast Boy will keep on singing as his career and Raven a loving mother. Anyway once and awhile Raven still made albums but most of the time she would be home taking care of her family. Her daughter came out with somehow regular skin but powers of her dad. Her too came out with regular skin and her moms powers.

"Guess who is home?" BB said.

"Daddy!" Chi said.

"Daddy!" Hideki said

They ran to their father like they never saw him before. Raven went up to him and hugged him. The whole family sat for dinner. They talked about Christmas coming in three days. They talkde about their friends coming to visit them. After their talkit was time for movie night. They watched "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" and "A Christmas Carol". The children fell asleep peacefully. Chi opened an eye and smelled the sweet scent floating in the air. SHe quickly brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, brush her hair and ran out the door of her bedroom.

"Uncle Cy! Aunt Starfire and Uncle Robin!'She quickly turn to a cheetah attacks and then again turn to a dog and licks their faces.

"Hehe, hello little one! How are you feeling today?" Stafire asked floating around with her.

"I'm great!" Chi yelled!

"What's all the sound?" Hideki yawned, "Uncle Cy! Uncle Robin and Aunt Starfire! WOW! Are you guys here to stay for Christmas like we always do?"

"Of course anything o be with my little guy!" Cy said messing his hair up.

"And I have some new moves for you!" Robin said.

After their greeting everybody sat down and ate and they where all so happy. The days went like this no fighting everybody happy. Until Christmas came and Raven had to finish her Christmas album. Since she still had the body of a 15 year old she still wore very tight clotes but not that revealing.

"Okay kids your mother is going to be home in a awhile and..." the phone rang.

"Hello, yes this is Garfeild. What is it? What? Please tell me it isn't true! Noooo. You are lyieng ! No no no no no no no!" BB threw the phone.

"Man what is the matter?" Cy asked as Robin and Starfire walked up to him.

"Raven, she she.."

"Raven what?" BB shook him.

"She died in a car accident because of the snow storm."BB cried and cried.

"What! Oh my god. Raven." Cy said.

"Has Raven parished?" Starfire asked feeling tears streaming down her eyes.

Robin nodded his head. Everybody cried except the kids. They were confused. They asked their father what died ment. He explained it to them. The kids felt hurt. They didn't like the word die. They cried.

**1 year later**

Beastboy bent down and put a flower upon Raven's grave. He kissed his finger and then placed his finger on her picture.

"I love you."

"We love you."

The stone grave read:

_In Loving memory_

_of Raven_

_A mother_

_A perfect wife_

_And a goth goddess_

_We love you._

**I Will Always Love You**

**Whitney Housten**

**If I**

**Should Stay**

**I would only be in your way**

**So I'll go**

**But I know**

**I'll think of you every step**

**Of the way.**

**And I...**

**Will always **

**Love you oohh**

**Will always **

**Love you **

**you**

**My darling you**

**Mmm-mmm**

**Bittersweet **

**Memories**

**That is all I'm taking with me**

**So good-bye**

**Please don't cry**

**We both know I'm not what **

**You need**

**And I...**

**Will always love you**

**I...**

**Will always love you**

**You, oohh**

** Instrumental/Sax Solo**

**I hope **

**Life treats you kind**

**And I hope**

**You have all you've dreamed off**

**And I wish you joy**

**and happiness**

**But above all this**

**I wish you love.**

**And I...**

**Will always love you**

**I...**

**Will always love you**

**Repeat**

**I, I will always love you**

**You...**

**You**

**Darling I love you**

**I'll always**

**I'll always**

**Love**

**You**

**OOHH..**

**OOHH.**

**Thank you evrybody who reviewed. I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry to end it quickly**

**!MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
